In the related art, a host unit of a display apparatus generally writes display data into a display panel in one of the following two ways.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the first way, when each clock cycle comes, one row of display data to be written into the display panel within the clock cycle (only one row of display data is written within each clock cycle in the display apparatus) is sent to a driving unit, and then the driving unit directly writes the display data into the display panel. By this way, there is no need to arrange a cache in the driving unit, or only a small capacity cache is required in the driving unit, thereby the display apparatus may be made light and thin. However, this way has disadvantages such as high frequency of sending display data and high power consumption.
As shown in FIG. 2, in the second way, a plurality of rows of display data (generally one third of a frame of image) is sent to and stored in a driving unit at a time, such that when each clock cycle come, one row of display data is written into the display panel. By this way, power consumption may be reduced, however a large capacity cache is required in the driving unit, and then the display apparatus may not be made light and thin.